rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil
(Disclaimer: The following character is only valid within The Blighted Lands ) See Also: The Shadowlands '' 'Virgil''' Virgil is the most powerful Guide in the Shadowlands. Tasked with guiding the restless and malicious spirits to their prisons in the Abyss, while also protecting the entire Shadowlands from corruption or exploitation. Biography In the begining, Virgil was known as Dante. The Shadowlands then was but a single plane, a realm of eternal twilight and peace. Dante protected this realm, and with the help of his partner Kay, they nurtured the realm into one of The Holy Light. However, through the corrupting influence of the Void Lords , Kay became an entity of Void. The Void Lords using her to betray Dante and make it appear her love for him had been ingenuine the entire time. The Betrayal shook the entire Shadowlands, Dante casting his fury onto the peaceful world he had helped create, turning it into a cold, grey and dark land. He then cast his fury onto Kay and the agents of the Void who had thought it so easy to begin trying to invade the weakened Shadowlands. Binding them with the fury of his betrayal, he created a realm of eternal darkness, a prison to keep the void and Kay, the Abyss. Henceforth he would call himself Virgil, and charge himself with never again seeing the Shadowlands be a realm of complete Light. Now regarding the Light and Void as equally neccisary forces, he confied himself to maintaining a balance of both in his lands. Watching and trapping the restless dead within the Abyss, while he allowed the remaining Holy Guides to guide the peaceful spirits into the newly created Mists, a part of the Shadowlands that still reflected its initial holy state. On Azeroth, he first appeared to early members of The Scarlet Crusade , providing intelligence about Undead movements in the regions and generally assisting the survivors of Lordaeron. Initially thought to be an agent of the Scourge, he was distrusted, but would prove that assumption wrong over time. Members of the Argent Dawn also recall tales of being guided by the shade at one point or another while lost within the Plaguelands. He has been described as unusual, omniscient shade who gives advice in times of need in order to assist those 'who are lost'. In some rare circumstances, Virgil has been forced to use his abilities on the undead, as a being created to guide souls, he has immense power over undead, and does not restrain from violently ripping away the necrotic bonds holding a soul to its host corpse if required. Since this wasn't his intended purpose however, Virgil is weakened greatly when having to do this. It is believed Virgil may have formed some sort of pact with Araxamas. Notes *Virgil has stated that the form he appears in, is not his true self. His true form would render the 'mortals' of Azeroth to nightmares. *Virgil has a counterpart called Beatrice who is a Light Guide Trivia *It is likely Virgi is based off the Dante's Inferno character of the same name